Suceso
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: No habían planeado nada, simplemente sucedió. / Parte 3 de la serie Clichés.


**Título:** Suceso.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> OOC, incoherencias, errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Relación establecida.  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> No estuve muy segura del resultado. Aún tengo mis dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Suceso<strong>

* * *

><p>Llevaba esperando más de diez minutos a que sus amigos llegasen. No le molestaba, pero le habían exigido que fuese puntual y ellos no aparecían. Suspiró.<p>

Después de otros dos minutos de espera, que se le habían hecho eternos, sintió un toque en su hombro y, al girar, se encontró con aquéllos que le habían citado.

—Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, llegan tarde.

—Lo siento, Tetsu-kun. El tonto de Dai-chan se levantó tarde —Satsuki dijo. Era preferible que Daiki quedase mal ante el otro que ella.

—¡Satsuki traidora!

—¡Aomine idiota!

—Disculpen… lamento interrumpir su discusión, pero es _tarde_ —remarcó esto último y comenzó a caminar.

Ninguno de los otros dijo algo, pero la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del moreno obligó a la joven de cabello rosado a seguir los pasos del chico fantasma.

—Espérame, Tetsu-kun —gritó mientras corría hacia él, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que habían tramado minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Después de haber visitado lo que Satsuki denominaba "un par" de tiendas, decidieron ir a una fuente de sodas, tenían hambre y el tiempo se les hacía eterno. Tetsuya, como era costumbre, pidió una malteada de vainilla, Daiki escogió una hamburguesa teriyaki y la chica prefirió un helado de cereza.<p>

Comida en mano, se dirigieron a una de las mesas que habían puesto a la disposición de la clientela. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el más alto de los tres hiciera su movimiento.

—¿En qué momento comenzaron a salir? —Daiki siempre había sido directo, esta vez no sería la excepción.

Tetsuya dejó de tomar de su malteada e, instantáneamente, miró a Satsuki. Ella sólo le sonrió, indicándole que se encontraba bien. Le había costado desprenderse del sentimiento de enamoramiento hacia su amigo pero consideró que lo mejor sería terminar con la idea de que estaría con Tetsuya. Eso fue una vez que Ryota comenzó a hablar diciendo que Kurokocchi_ salía con _Kagamicchi. El problema era que ninguno sabía cuándo sucedió eso.

El más bajo observó tranquilo a Daiki, había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería con aquélla pregunta.

—Tetsu —tras un corto silencio volvió a insistir.

Supo que debía contestar algo, las miradas azulina y rosa mostraban su impaciencia, querían que la respuesta fuese dicha.

—No puedo responder eso —dijo al fin.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —la protesta de Satsuki era algo que se esperaba.

—Ya dinos de una buena vez, Tetsu.

—Porque no hay un momento exacto. No lo pensamos. Simplemente sucedió.

Justo cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca, la incredulidad se mostró en los ojos de sus dos amigos. Daiki le observó durante un rato y descubrió en aquélla seria mirada —la que había logrado descifrar con el paso de los años— que era verdad.

Ni Daiki y, mucho menos Satsuki, acababan de creérselo porque, ¿cómo habían terminado así? Y es que Tetsuya les había comentado que, en un principio el pelirrojo y él no se llevaban nada bien, ¿cómo habían creado una extraña amistad y, tras tres años de estar así, habían terminado juntos?

—¿Es en serio? —Daiki habló una vez más.

—Sí —respondió sin duda alguna para, acto seguido, beber un sorbo de su malteada.

Llegó a ellos el ruido de las conversaciones y de los vídeos musicales que mostraban en los televisores.

—Esa canción es buena —Satsuki comentó.

Y con esto se dispusieron a hablar sobre otras cosas y olvidar la conversación previa.

* * *

><p>Siguieron andando por el centro comercial, donde Momoi se encargó de arrastrarles de tienda en tienda, admirando todo y comprando poco. Visitaron librerías, tiendas de ropa, de música, incluso las departamentales. A pesar de que Tetsuya estaba cansado, no se quejó y, cuando sabía que estaban a punto de separarse, Satsuki le regaló uno de los libros que había visto recién.<p>

—Muchas gracias, Momoi-san.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por acompañarme, Tetsu-kun —la chica miró su reloj recién adquirido, el cual era igual que el rosa de su cabello, y se despidió —. Será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo un poco tarde.

El camino hacia la estación fue lento, querían prolongar su encuentro aunque fuese unos segundos más. El tren de la chica llegó y Momoi dijo adiós. Esperaron hasta que desapareciera de sus vistas antes de poder emprender el camino que les llevaría a sus casas. Sus pasos eran acompasados y acompañados por un confortable silencio hasta que Daiki, insatisfecho con los resultados de su conversación previa, decidió alejarlo.

—Oye Tetsu.

El susodicho ya sabía hacia dónde se encaminaba aquello.

—Ya te lo dije Aomine-kun. Simplemente sucedió.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me crea eso?

Tetsuya se detuvo, lo que ocasionó que Daiki también dejase de andar. Tras verse directamente durante varios segundos, el chico de mirada celeste decidió que se sinceraría con su amigo.

—Un día, mientras Kagami-kun y yo practicábamos, nos miramos a los ojos. Había algo en ellos y estoy seguro que él debió notar lo mismo en mí. Cuando lo hicimos, supimos que algo había cambiado.

Recordó cómo la relación con Taiga se había ido construyendo poco a poco, con la confianza de uno depositada en el otro. Se habían sentido atraídos a realizar las cosas y sabían que, tal vez, era un mero impulso pero uno del cual ninguno de ellos se arrepentía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sólo con verse supieron que ya no eran amigos? —el más alto suspiró, estaba resignado a conseguir sólo eso como respuesta.

—Sí. —Retomó su andar y el otro le siguió. Para reforzar lo que había dicho, continuó. —Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, no nos llevábamos muy bien. Eso ya lo sabes. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que éramos amigos, incluso nuestros compañeros en el club lo notaron. La entrenadora lo dijo, que de la "nada" nuestra relación había "progresado".

»Antes debíamos aclarar lo que el otro pensaba. Si no lo hacíamos se tornaba confuso y había malentendidos —continuó—. Últimamente no es así. Hablamos, sí. Pero en el momento en el que nos miramos es cuando confirmamos lo que decimos. No hay mentiras en nuestros ojos.

El moreno estaba atento a sus palabras y a su mirada. Jamás se había imaginado que escucharía algo como eso.

—Dile a Momoi-san que lo siento. Y sí, puedes decirle.

Aomine se estremeció.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿El qué? ¿Que planeaban preguntármelo? Se me hizo extraño que no acompañaras a Momoi-san —sonrió—. Además, Kise-kun se encargó de decírmelo, ya deberían saber que no es muy bueno guardando _secretos._

El más alto soltó un chasquido. Ambos soltaron a reír, como en los viejos tiempos, Daiki de una manera más escandalosa que Tetsuya. Siguieron andando hasta que el de cabello celeste indicó que debía tomar otro camino.

—Me divertí mucho hoy, Aomine-kun. Gracias —una ligera reverencia y otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo igual. Nos vemos Tetsu —hizo un ademán y comenzó a alejarse por donde había venido.

Tetsuya le vio irse y, cuando desapareció de su vista, se encaminó hacia el lugar prometido.

* * *

><p>—Llegas tarde —dijo aquélla voz que tanto le encantaba.<p>

—No es justo Kagami-kun. Quería sorprenderte —tomó asiento frente a él y le observó. Se había peinado de manera distinta: los mechones rojos acomodados a la derecha de su rostro hacían que se viera más atractivo. Le gustaba.

—Ya me has sorprendido durante varios años, tenía que acostumbrarme a tus apariciones…

—O hubieras muerto de un infarto —completó—. Momoi-san y Aomine-kun envían sus saludos.

—Me alegra que te divirtieras —sonrió ligeramente. Acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos —. La universidad es un asco —estaba exhausto.

—Kagami-kun, no deberías hablar así.

Taiga simplemente le ignoró. Tetsuya continuó.

—Me han preguntado.

—¿El qué? —su voz sonó tranquila y cansada.

—El momento en el que empezamos a salir.

Instantáneamente, Taiga se irguió. Observó directamente los ojos de Tetsuya y estos aunados a su sonrisa le indicaron lo que había sucedido. Supo que había dicho la verdad, supo que le habían creído.

—Me sorprende —soltó.

—Lo sé —Tetsuya dijo.

Un "vámonos" apenas audible por parte del pelirrojo, sólo para que el de ojos celestes le escuchara. Se levantaron y dirigieron a la salida.

La frescura de la noche les dio de lleno en el rostro y, caminando hombro a hombro, se dirigieron a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
